Summer
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Quizás hace demasiado calor, pero al menos puede pasarla con él y disfrutar.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Pareja:** TetSono [Sendagaya Tetsu/Alicein Misono].

* * *

El calor molesta en definitiva. Ir a la playa por un capricho ajeno no era la mejor forma en la cual desearía pasar la tarde. No es que odie el _verano_ sólo que no está muy acostumbrado a estar fuera de casa cuando el clima esta así. Aunque ver a la distancia como Sendagaya parece divertirse con Hugh hace todo tolerable.

Habían ido a aquel lugar porque el sobrino de Tetsu quería ir. El acepto sólo porque su novio se lo pidió aunque no imaginó en un principio que era por el deseo del otro; al menos Lily se había ofrecido a acompañarlos —cosa que agradece porque él no sabe qué hacer del todo—. Es por esa razón que se mantiene bajo la sombra de los paraguas y sobre una toalla. No quiere interferir por el momento ya que seguro puede arruinar el castillo de arena que los otros dos andan haciendo.

—¿No deseas algo de beber? —indaga Lily quien estaba a su par viendo a los otros dos también—, hace demasiado calor… aunque más refrescante que el agua puede ser liberarse —indica mientras desliza un poco la camisa que tiene puesta y así exponer más su piel.

—¡No es una playa nudista así que no hagas eso, bastardo! —Había dejado su calma con tal de gritarle al otro llamando la atención de los otros dos quienes se acercan para ver qué pasa.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestiona Sendagaya aunque se hace una idea, Chibi suele gritar cuando el otro empieza a retirarse la ropa —cosa que no le gusta porque Misono debería verlo sólo a él—; se agacha para quedar a la altura del mayor y así de manera rápida robarle un beso. Un impulso en definitiva ya que tiene esa necesidad de dejarle claro a los demás lo mucho que lo ama —además que quizás se sienta celoso de vez en cuando del mayordomo del Alicein aunque no debería ser así—.

Lily al ver la escena suelta una risa suave ya que gusta notar que Misono se queda sin palabras luego de que Tetsu le robe un beso. Y ve esta oportunidad para darles su momento a solas ya que casi no han compartido—. Oh~, sólo estaba preguntando si querían algo de beber para así traerlo. ¿Hugh no quieres nada? ¿Helado quizás? —Ofrece aquello sabiendo que aquel aceptará y adivinó ya que el de cabellos azabaches acepta de forma rápida.

—Claro que iré contigo Snow Lily vampiro de la lujuria, después de todo necesitas la compañía de un verdadero vampiro —indica mientras Misono murmura algo acerca de su enorme imaginación. Lily sólo asiente ya que le gusta seguirle el juego al niño.

—Bien, entonces acepto su compañía gran vampiro Hugh —dice mientras empieza a caminar con este a su par.

Una vez están solos Sendagaya procede a sentarse a la par del otro y recargar su cabeza sobre la del mayor—. ¿Tú no querías nada? —pregunta ya que no sabe si este pidió algo y sino iría por lo que Misono le pidiera.

Siente el peso del otro, no le molesta ya que está acostumbrado a que Tetsu a veces parezca una especie de cachorro buscando cariño. Busca la mano de este con la mirada pero no se atreve a tomarla siempre le da pena y prefiere que Sendagaya lleve la iniciativa. Aunque ahora que lo nota la piel del otra se ve algo roja—. ¿Te aplicaste bloqueador? —inquiere ya que parece que olvido hacer aquello.

—Uh, lo olvide a decir verdad —explica sin cambiar su expresión, sólo quiere disfrutar un rato del otro mientras Lily está cuidando a Hugh.

Es ahí donde ve una oportunidad para ser _atento_ como Tetsu lo es. Así que se arma de valor para soltar—: Yo puedo aplicarte el protector… si tú quieres —su rostro se había sonrojado en cuestión de segundos, no le molestaba el tener contacto con la piel del otro, al contrarío siempre le gusta tocarlo, Sendagaya siempre le pareció atractivo en ese sentido.

—Bien —dicho aquello se separa para quitarse la camisa que tenía. Aunque no era necesario porque el mayor se refería a aplicarlo en el rostro y brazos, no en todo el cuerpo—. ¿Debo acostarme?

Estaba abochornado. Incluso siente que no podrá responder de una buena manera—. S-Sí, bocabajo —indica tratando de desviar la mirada ya que no gustaría acabar más apenado de lo que está. Una vez el otro esta acostado en la toalla procede a buscar la botella aquella la cual debe estar en algún lado del bolso el cual preparó Lily. Una vez la encuentra aplica una generosa cantidad en sus manos.

Se pone sobre sus rodillas a un costado de Sendagaya y empieza a aplicar en la nuca de este moviendo los cabellos que se interponen de vez en cuando. Va despacio con sus movimientos aunque se pone algo tenso al escuchar una especie de jadeo salir de los labios de su novio—. Chibi, tus manos siempre se sienten bien —comenta mientras gira su rostro para verlo —o al menos una parte de—.

Vergüenza, eso es lo que siente por imaginar cosas que no debería en un lugar tan público como la playa así que procura acabar de manera rápida. Sus manos se deslizan por la marcada espalda del otro queriendo no sentir demasiado su piel —o hacerlo sentir demasiado _bien—._

—Listo —indica Misono mientras aleja sus manos.

—¿Ahora lo harás adelante? —indaga mientras gira para quedar de frente al otro—. Chibi gracias.

Tocarlo de frente en definitiva sería más bochornoso. Toma de nuevo la botella de bloqueador y ve fijamente al otro. Antes de ser está vez él quien se agacha y captura sus labios sin mucha gracia. Al principio pensó en algo sencillo, un simple roce de labios pero poco a poco se dejó llevar prolongando ese beso. Cada vez se hacía más cálido y no podía creer que aquello lo empezó él.

Se separa cuando ya no puede seguir el ritmo y trata de controlar su respiración—. Chibi, ¿me aplicarás el protector? —pregunta ya que el otro parece haberse olvidado de lo que debía hacer.

Misono sabe que el rubor de sus mejillas continuara estando ahí por culpa de aquel bastardo. Aunque no puede negar que gusta hacerlo. Después de todo lo ama.


End file.
